My worthless life - Zack Martin
by tslteenwolfandppllover19
Summary: This story is about Zack's life. One incident ruin his life. No one is talking to him. But then at the ship cames his future saviour. R &R. It will be shorter than 'Worthless life of Zack Martin." Again sorry, English is not my main language. I tried my best. I put here one character not from suite life :) I hope you like it :* Seriously please review what you think about it.
1. I'm worthless

Chapter 1

 _\- Cody, can you be as dumb as your brother sometimes?_

 _\- I hate you! Don't ever speak to me again!_

 _\- I can't believe that you are my twin!_

 _\- I'm suprised he hasn't dropped out yet!_

 _\- He's such a shame!_

 _\- The most important thing for him is himself!_

 _\- He only cares about girls!_

 _\- I don't believe in any words he say!_

 _\- He's a fucking lier_

 _\- He will land in prison soon!_

 _\- He will graduate high school? I don't think so!_

 _\- He is so childlish and unresponsible!_

 _\- I wish I could be only child!_

Zack heard those things over and over again in his head. It hurted him! His twin brother Cody hated him! Not even him, but Mr. Moseby, Bailey, Ms. Tutwiller, his Mom! They didn't care about him. He was no one to them. He tried his best everywhere! In school, in family, in personal life, but non of them gave him success. He failed all the way. That's way he is lying in his bed right now. It's Friday - 10 p.m. and he is crying since last week. When he and Cody visitied Japan, his mom told Cody: ''Why can't you be as dumb as your brother?'' Little did she know it hurted Zack that much that he couldn't sleep all night that day. He never cared about his position at the ship. He was lazy womenizer, who hated school, learning, books, working, getting up early, and who loves tons of girls, dates, making trouble and ruining his brother life. He never cared. But after hearing those words caming out of his mother's mouth and not only those he felt bad. Few days before this he found out how people described him. It wasn't postive. He has only started senior year and found out that his not welcome here. He didn't know what to do.

\- Maybe I should go for a walk, cause I've been stuck here for a while? That's a good idea – Thought Zack as he walked off his room. He lived there alone, because Marcus left last year and went to New York City. Not only he was alone is his room, but in his life too. His friends stopped talking to him because of what he was accused of last year. Even his mom wasn't good with it. She punished him along with Moseby. But it wasn't good. He wasn't guilty!

Last year in the 3rd year of high school, Zack started to like some guy named Aaron. He was similar trouble maker as Zack, but Zack didn't know how big troubles he was going to do. One day Aaron had an idea to do a joke to one of the richest passangers there (not London). His idea was to get in his room and destroyed it in funny way. Zack was into it. But truly he didn't know what he was signing himself into. Aaron stole his room card, when Zack was talking to Moseby. Then they went to his room. The guy was absent. When Zack tried to make him a joke, Aaron started to robbed him.

-What the fuck are you doing? We were supposed to do him a joke and you're robbing him! – yelled Zack

\- Shut the fuck up. This was my plan you lame loser. Thanks for helping. – said Aaron still taking his diamonds, money, and a lot of things too.

\- I'm getting out of here – said Zack – If you want to robbed him I don't want to be here.

\- You are not going to leave me! –

\- I am!

\- What a motherfucker you are! Real friend? Hmm? You are no one! First you want to be my best friend. Then you leave me alone! Someone like you shouldn't have friends!

 _ **Steps, steps, steps!**_

\- Oh fuck he is coming – yelled Aaron, taking all thing he stole and running through the window (he was thin) and leaving Zack alone!

\- What the fuck are you doing here and why you stole my money?! – yelled rich men – I'm calling ship police

\- It wasn't me! I haven't stole this, but my friend did! He ran away from the window. Please trust me! – cried Zack

\- If you think I believe you, you are wrong! Give me the money right now!

\- I don't have it! trust me! It was my friend!

\- OHH, really? You won't go out of prison till you are old enough to die!

\- Trust me! – cried Zack

\- Zack? –

\- Kirby? Mr. Moseby? – cried Zack

\- You stole things from our guest room? – said angrily Mr. Moseby

\- It wasn't me! - Yelled Zack

\- Like I can believe you! You come with us! – and Kirby took Zack out

-Baby do you like those strawberries? I think they taste amazing – said Cody

\- True. I haven't eat such an amazing strawberries since summer 2006 in Kettlecorn – answered Bailey

 _ **Knock, knock**_

-I get this. Oh hi Mr. Moseby. What a surprise? What you doin here? – said Cody

\- Come with me Cody.

\- Where? What happened? – asked Cody

\- Zack! – said Mr. Moseby

Cody looked at Bailey with a weird look on his face and they followed Moseby to his office.

\- I'm serious this wasn't me. Please believe me! I haven't stole his money. How many times I have to tell you this? – Zack asked to policeman

\- That much until we believe you!

\- How much? – asked Zack

\- None! Because we don't believe you! –

\- What is going on here? – shout Cody, seeing Zack infront of two policeman

\- Cody, your brother is accused of stole (stoling idk) this guys money, diamonds, etc. He said he is innocent, but we don't believe him!

Cody looked at Zack angrily. – How could you? All the time you make something bad! This time I won't help you! I don't believe you!

\- Cody it wasn't me! I didn't do this! - cried Zack – It was Aaron!

\- And you think I believe you?! No. No one here believe you! Listen once in your life you have to be punished for your mistakes. I'm out of here! Good luck! – yelled Cody

\- Please Cody, no! – cried Zack, as he took his hands and touched his head. He was all alone now! No one believed him.

When Carey heared about that, she and Kurt not trusted Zack and they punished him. Moseby wanted him to leave the ship forever, but London stopped him. Zack stayed at home for all the summer holidays, in his room. He couldn't see his friends. Richie guy didn't get this problem to court, because he somehow believed Zack, and he has more money. It wasn't a problem. Cody refused to speak to Zack. He was mad at him.

Back to the reality, Zack leaned against the railing at the Sky Deck, alone. He didn't know what to do with himself. He lost his family, his friends. Then he heard footsteps.

\- Hey Zack –

\- London? What are you doing here so late with.. Woody? – asked Zack

\- We are here to tell you that you not alone. You have got us and we believe you! – said London

\- Seriously? – asked Zack suprised

\- Yes men. You are our best friend. We won't leave you – said Woody

\- Oh my. Thank you so much - He said with tears in his eyes, and he hugged Woody and London very tight – Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I truly couldn't believe it. Someone really care about me! It is 2 a.m. and yesterday London and Woody told me they are with me. This is some kind of good dream which I haven't got for months. I wish my family and parents believe in my innocence. – I wish.

Being lonely again in his room he made himself a fort. He snuggled under the coverlet. It was his cure for all bad things. Today is Saturday. Zack didn't want to go to work, but after troubles with rich men he gain 2 more hours of his shift. He works 6 hours at the weekends and 3 in a week now. He didn't even fight with Moseby, just let it be. He doesn't need new problems. Zack tried to sleep but his brain was teasing him with everything. He once again heard those horrible words about himself and stared to cry. Crying offically put him to sleep.

\- Zack wake up! You overslept and you need to go to your work! – yelled Mr. Moseby waking up Zack at 8:30 – You should be at work at 8 a.m. You want to be fired? NO? Then wake up! – then he left

\- What? Mr. Moseby? – said Zack, - okay I won't eat breakfast today. – He got dressed and went to his job

\- I forgot to tell you Zack, because of your lazyness you will work 7 hours at weekend! Have a good day – said Mr. Moseby

What? No! 1 more hour? I'm tired of this 6 hours but one plus? No way – thought Zack - so I'm going to work until graduation from 8 a.m. till 2 p.m. I hate my life….

After working for 3 hours Zack felt very hungry, but he didn't have time to eat. He started to feel very numb and lifeless.

-London? – asked Zack

\- What? /London - Can you please buy me something to eat and drink? I'm starving – Zack said

\- Sure, I'll be back in 10 minutes – said London with a smile on her face

\- Thanks J - answer Zack

Like she said 10 minutes later, she came back with a plate with a lunch on it and some soda.

\- Thanks London, you are the best – thanked her Zack

After 5 minutes of eating Zack was done. He reaturned the plate to London and she took it to the canteen. Zack was sad. He didn't want to eat. He was tired of everything. He just wanted to dissappear. Everyone would be happy. He considered himself as big no one. That person, who was here by accident. Maybe he was an accident.

\- Zack! – yelled pissed Moseby – go back to working. If not I will give you extra hours! – then he walked away

Zack sighed and returned to work.

After work, Zack went to his room. All day he was ignored by everyone besides London and Woody. He was thankful for them. But somehow he thought why they belive him? He hasn't done anything to prove them right. He was curious. Then he went to bathroom and took a shower. – Tutwiller gave us a lot of homework. I should do something. On Monday we have a Math and History test. I need to learn – thought Zack.

8 p.m. passed by, but Zack was still learning. He didn't eat nothig since his breakfast/lunch. He wasn't hungry, though. Zack thought to himself that maybe it was good to not eat. Why he has to eat anyway? They won't even recognize anything. How am I kidding? They don't care. Zack plan was to quit eating. From today he won't eat anything besides fruits. He doesn't care about his weight, but he just wanted to eat something (I KNOW – WEIRD). And drink of course.

The next day – Sunday, was clearly the same. But just with one difference. He got up from his bed at the early morning. He doesn't want to be late to work this time. He drunk water, washed himself went to work. That day was nothing special. Zack worked like a robot. Bailey and Cody sat at the smoothie bar and talked with eachother. They didn't care about Zack's presence. They ordered a smoothie from other bartender. A few people passed them by laughing at Zack. – I won't ever buy any smoothie from this thief. He got too much money to work here. What a douchebag!? Why he hasn't dropped out yet? Why don't they took him to jail? I'm scared of myself and my things. He can steal my things! Why Mr. Tipton allowed him to stay here? - That made Zack feel awful. HE WASN'T A THIEF AND HE WASN'T DANGEROUS. He wanted to runaway as fast as he can from here. He felt unloved, unwanted. The thing that hit him was Cody! Cody hasn't taken Zack's side. He left Zack all alone. When Zack stopped his work for this day, he went back to his room and did the same routine as yesterday.


	3. New friend

Chapter 3

All week, Zack was acting different. Not eating, working and learning all the time, made him look and feel numb. He started to look like a zombie. He lived like a robot. Everything he has done was just a routine. He was forced to many things. But he didn't know that that day would change his life.

As the morning started, Zack got up off the bad. What else should he do? He went to his class. He has a lesson with Ms. Tutweiler.

\- Class I want you to meet our new student, Samantha Puckett. She is from Seatlle but she left to come here. Welcome on the ship Samantha. You can say something about yourself.

\- Thank you, but call me Sam. I don't like to study and I love meat. That's all! – said Sam

\- Okay. So thank you and we gotta start new lesson.

Zack had his shift after school. He was as usual tired and hungry. He ate something but he then throw it up.

SAM'S POV

I saw Zack working and I couldn't stop looking at him. He is so mysterious. I don't understand why no one is talking to him. He looks like a good guy. I need to talk to him.

\- Hey Zack, can we talk?

\- Yeah, do you want a smoothie? – asked Zack

\- No, I just want to ask what's going on? Why people treat you like this? Why no one is talking to you? You look like a good guy.

\- Thanks Sam. You know it's because of something I've done before and…

\- Zack, stop talking about nothing and go back to work. Eitherway I fire you – yelled Mr. Moseby as he saw Zack talking to Sam

\- I'm sorry Sam but we can't talk right now.

\- Maybe later? - she asked

\- Okay. Can you go to my cabin at 8 p.m.?

\- Yeah

\- Great. This is my cabin's numer.

Few hours later it was 8 o'clock.

Sam stopped at Zack's cabin and knocked on his door. _Knock knock_

\- hi Zack

\- hey, so what did you wanna talk about with me? – asked Zack

\- Listen, I just want to ask what is wrong? Mr. Moseby and everyone treat you like nothing. Why?

\- It's a long story

\- I have time – declared Sam

\- Okay, so here it goes. _/_ Zack told her about Aaron, being accused of stealing. Also about Cody who turned away from him,…

\- Really? And they didn't believe you? - asked shocked Sam

\- Except from Woody and London. They are the only people here who trust me

\- They're not the only one. I believe you – said Sam

\- How? I mean you just met me and you believe me? – asked Zack in shock

\- Zack, for all of my life I've been accused of everything. I wasn't a good student, friend. No one. I spent some time in reformatory. I only lived with my mom. I have a twin sister. She is fucking perfect and fucking annoying as Cody. Listen I'm going to help you find this Aaron and close him in the jail, okay?

\- Sam, you are really going to do this?

\- Yes, Zack. Everything for you.

\- Thank you so much, my savior – he thanked her and then hugged her.

Sam was willing to anything for him, because she started to like him and wanted to be more than just friends with him. Hugging him was amazing and she felt sparks.

\- You know, you are a good girl, Sam we should hang out more. – said Zack

\- I like that. – agreed happily Sam

\- Sam, where you in iCarly? –

\- Yeah, but I've quit. My mom forced me to go to this stupid sea school.

\- You're talking just like London. She hates this place.

\- Oh, she can be my friend. I hate this place, because there's no way to runaway.

\- I know. I wanted to runaway from here after this whole fiasco, but I just couldn't ehhhh I wish life would be easier than this.

\- Don't worry. I'll find some help for you. Everyone is going to apologize to you that they mistaken you with this asshole.

\- Thanks Sam. You don't know how much it means to me.

\- No problem. I need to go now.

ZACK'S POV

I think Sam is really cute. I can't remember anyone helping me solving this problem. Thank God she's here. I've got positive feelings of her.

SAM'S POV

As I left Zack's room I was thinking how can I help him. I need really big proves to get him out of this whole shit. But first I need to find Aaron and get out of him everything about robbery. How can I do that? Oh my gosh, I have an idea!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\- Seriously, Sam, you are leaving? I thought you would stay with me for a little bit longer. – said Zack, as he escort Sam to the exit of the ship

\- I'm not leaving you for long time. I need to go back to Seattle and settle some things.

\- Okay. So when will you come back?

\- In a week probably, I think. Goodbye Zack – said Sam, hugging Zack

\- Bye Sam, have a great week

\- I will, don't worry.

Few hours later in Seattle

\- So Freddie, Carly, did you do what I told you? - asked Sam carefuly

\- Yes, we are going to have our the biggest fan in our studio – said Carly

\- And all these helpful people are here too – added Freddie

\- Yes! So we can start the show. I told my new friends from _you know where_ to watch us tonight – told them Sam

\- Okay, so _five, four, three, two, one! – yelled Freddie_

 _\- Goodnight guys. It's Sam_

 _\- And Carly_

 _\- And welcome to_

 _\- ICARLY! – yelled Sam and Carly_

 _\- Today we're going to have a very special guest – one of our the biggest fans in the world, Aaron Joycier_

 _(At the same time on Tipton ship, Moseby, Cody, Bailey, Zack + Zack's parents in Tipton hotel were watching the show)_

 _\- Yeah, Hello Aaron! – yelled Sam_

 _(Zack: Wtf fis she doing? They have Aaron in iCarly?)_

 _\- We get you here, because we know that you helped us a lot. You've sent us a lot of money, for for example Freddie's better camera. We want to ask you, cause few years ago you told us you didn't have money, and now you got them. How did you made so much money? You are not even an adult. – asked Carly_

 _\- Why are you asking me that? Shouldn't be more private? – asked Aaron_

 _\- We just wanted to know how to become as successful as you. Hmm? – asked Sam_

 _\- Yhhh, you know, I got themm because I was working._

 _\- So what did you do? – asked Freddie_

 _\- Hmmm, you know. I used to live on a cruise ship, where I was working as towel boy._

 _\- Really? It's funny because one on my friends works as a towel boy and he doesn't get much money._

 _\- You know I was working very hard._

 _\- Great, but it doesn't give you any promotion. – said Sam_

 _\- You get money because of working long hours. No one can give you a promotion. Otherwise you can be fired if you are not working. – said Freddie_

 _\- That's right. You know, maybe we should stop talking about this… - said Aaron_

 _\- No. It's actually a good question. But what bothers me is your unlogical answers. Something's wrong Aaron? You look kinda nervous. – said Sam_

 _\- No, no, everythings all right. I'm kinda just scared, you know. Many people are watching right now._

 _\- We know. But you shouldn't be nervous. They just want to know about your success. Tell them Aaron, tell them – said Sam_

 _\- Ymmmm, ymmmm ( he was nervously looking at the camera, at Sam, Carly, Freddie) OOKKKAY I STOLE THIS FUCKING MONEY AT THE S.S. TIPTON. IT WAS ME! I ROBBED SOME RICHIE GUY. I TRIED TO DO THIS WITH MY FRIEND THERE, BUT HE DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS SO I TOOK THE MONEY AND LEFT. HAAAPPPY? – yelled Aaron_

 _\- Yes. Police? Take him to jail! – yelled Sam – but first, let me give you a gift from my friend Zack and me – as she said this she hit him on his balls and his face_

 _\- Now you can take him! - yelled Specer who showed up_

 _\- What we should do now? – asked Carly_

 _\- I know! – yelled Freddie – RANDOM DANCINGGGG!_

Zack's POV

I can't believe that she did that for me. I'm in pure shock right now.

She put the blame off me. I can't wait to see her. She's my saviour.

Mr. Moseby's POV

So Zack is innocent? I nearly fired him from the ship and let him work so much, when he was Innocent? I need to apologize to him.

Cody's and Bailey's POV

\- Oh shit. I left Zack alone, even when he wasn't guilty. What I should do now, Bails? – asked Cody

\- I think you should talk to him. And of course apologize to him

\- I know sweetheart. You are always right – said Cody as he pecked Bailey on lips

\- Yeah, I like that

Carey and Kurt's POV

\- Oh my gosh, we had mistaken Zack and threated him so badly all the time? – said Carey - I didn't believe my own son

\- Carey, Zack made a lot of bad things that's why you couldn't believe him. All we need to do is to apologize to him. Hope it's not too late – told in concern Kurt

Zack's POV

I still can't believe that Moseby actually came here and apologized to me. I know it was hard to believe me, because I made a lot of mistakes, but I'll try to act better. Now the only person I want to see and be with is Sam.

 _Knock knock_

 _Hey Zack, it's me, Cody._ I can't believe that he is actually here. He hasn't spoken to me since last semester I think

 _Zack I've seen the show and I want to apologize. I don't even know what to say. I'm happy that you didn't lie and you are Innocent._

 _\- Thanks Cody, it means a lot. It's good to talk to you after such a long break_

 _\- Yeah, I'm sorry._

 _\- You shouldn't be. Come here_

 **And there they hugged.**

These day I even got a phone call from my parents. I'm so happy that they see my innocence. I'm not alone anymore. Finally London and Woody told me why they trust me from the start. And you know why? Because they know I wouldn't be this crazy to stole the money (If I could I could've robbed London – I WON'T). And if I would have the money, I would spent it on sth and they will recognize this. It seems like actually Woody and London are the smartest people here, not to mention Sam. By the way where she is? I miss her horribly. I jjjust want to kiss her! What? I didn't say that. Okay okay. The truth is I'm in love with her.

Two days later, Zack was working. Hopefully Moseby deleted him 4 hours, so now he works 3 hours. Zack was so busy, that he hasn't seen person behind him.

\- Week ago you told me to have a great week. Now I'm asking, how is your week?

\- Samm!

\- It's me!

Zack left everything and came running to her. The next thing he remember from this amazing week is kissing her passionatelly.

THE END


End file.
